Soul Eater One-Shot series
by Dlany
Summary: one shots with any paring in soul eater Just request! or just pretty much anything.
1. Chapter 1

so when i was looking around i saw that there aren't very many KidXMaka & BlackStarXMaka stories so i decide to write some but this one is a KidXMaka. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or it's characters but i do own the plot. ENJOY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal POV

Maka lazily walked down the streets of Death City on a nice cold winters day. She had nothing to do because all the major fighting with enemies had stopped after the defeat of the kishin and it was back to normal, if there ever was a normal in this city. She had no desired destination but decided to grab a peppermint hot chocolate form the deathbucks on the corner.

She was about to open the door when Kid walked out and grabbed her hand with a determined look on his face that looked like he had eaither been dared and refused to lose or like he was going to say something that was very important. Maka had no idea what in the world Kid had planned or what he was doing but she complied and let Kid lead her.

In only a few minutes they were at his house. he lead her around the side of the house and brought her to a concealed rose garden. He led her to the center and then turned to face her. when he suddenly said/shouted "Maka I know this is out of no where but, I love you! And have for a really long time. Will you go out with me/ be my girlfriend?"

Maka was shocked by this. All she could do was stare at him with happiness, shock, and surprise all over her face. She could have sworn that her face was bright red. But all she could say to answer his question was "YES!" with glee. She then took the three steps needed and jumped onto him wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him.

He caught her thankfully and and kissed her right back as soon as he came out of his shocked state. He thought that she would say no! He then pulled away which earned him a pouting face from Maka.

"I thought you liked Soul?'' questioned Kid. "and never thought you would like me because he's so cool in all and i have my OCD symmetry problem and everyone know that he likes you no matter how much he denies it." Maka was shocked by this that Kid thought that she would never like him. "Hey, you know what," said Maka" I think that your amazing and that your obsession wit symmetry is cute and funny. and also I've ukinda loved/liked you since your first day of school where the two buffoons fought you."

"Yah, that was not any of ours greatest moments." Kid admitted. After a what seemed like an eternity of silence Kid pulled Maka back into a kiss and they contined on like this for a very long time.

THE END!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Did y'all like it? that was a first for me. tell me if i can improve in this kinda stuff so I can use it will be better later on in my other stories. Bye, my little kittens! love ya!


	2. Chapter 2

So this was a request from SymmertyLocked for a KidXLiz story. So here it is! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR THE CHARACTERS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Liz's POV

I had liked him since the first time I met him. he was amazing and flawless. and only less than 12 hours ago we had been walking to school when he had kissed me! this is how it happened...

_Flashback Start..._

We had started the day out normal. I got out of bed got dressed and went down stairs with my sister. The air smelled like waffles and bacon! Oh how I loved bacon! Even if Patty didn't like it as much as I did. Every thing was normal, Kid was Freckiing out about the symmetry of the placement of the food and such, Patty was going on about Giraffes, and me... I swear sometimes I'm the only normal one in this house.

We walked to school, me then Kid then Patty (for symmetry reasons of course). Me and Kid just listened to Patty go on and on and on about something when she asked "Liz you and Kid would make a good couple!" Both of us blushed and stared at the ground and Patty fell on the ground laughing her head off.

When we finally reached Kid told Patty to go on to class as he pulled me away around the school to the near by forest, which in my opinion was weird since we lived right next to the desert!

Meanwile...

Patty's POV

"Patty so your saying that you think that Kid likes Liz because he pulled her away to talk for a minute." said Maka. "Yep" She replied. With that they were all running out of the classroom heading for the forest by the school. all of them made it out except for Blackstar, who in turn just jumped out the window.

Back with Kid and Liz...

Liz's POV

He lead me into the forest to the point that no one could see us. When out of nowhere he shoved me up against a tree and kissed me! The kiss was forceful and needy but at the same time it was also very gentle. At first I was shocked. Did he actually like me!? This was great!

We stood there for probably 5 minutes when all of a sudden I hear something and apparently so does Kid we both turn our heads to see everyone just standing there trying to hold back their laughs. I'm so embarrassed that I blush and actually hid behind Kid who is also blushing.

_End Flashback..._

Me and Kid never heard the end from everyone, especially Blackstar and Soul. The girls only bombarded me with questions for the rest of the day. and when we went home that day we went home excited and happy for what we had planned for later that night and held hand the rest of the way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

So what did y'all think? Please R&R! and please share any suggestions you want to become a story. Oh and also if you like Soul Eater, Black Butler, Or the Mortal Instruments please read my other story "Demon, Angel, or Human" I promise you'll like it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
